The present invention relates to input trays for coin-counting machines. More specifically, the present invention relates to automatic input trays for self-service coin-counting machines.
The assignee of the present invention has obtained a number of patents directed to technology generally related to coin-counting machines including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,564,546; 5,620,079; 5,746,299; 5,799,767; 5,842,916; 5,909,793; 5,909,794; 5,957,262; 5,988,348; 6,047,807; 6,047,808; 6,056,104; 6,082,519; 6,095,313; 6,116,402; 6,168,001; and, 6,174,230, all of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties. The coin-counting machines described in at least some of the above-referenced patents include those of the self-service variety.
Specifically, some of assignee""s patents disclose self-service apparatuses and methods which allow an ordinary consumer to take a jar of change to a grocery store and dump it all in one of assignee""s machines. In one embodiment, after counting the change, the machine prints out a voucher that is exchangeable for cash and/or merchandise.
Although various devices for counting, sorting and otherwise handling coins had been in existence for some time, prior to the methods and devices disclosed in assignee""s patents, there had still been a persistent need for further developments in the area. This is clear from the fact that, prior to the methods and devices disclosed in assignee""s patents, people were still commonly accumulating large quantities of coins. Previously, the ordinary consumer typically had few choices for dealing with accumulated coins, namely: (1) laboriously separating the denominations, xe2x80x9crollingxe2x80x9d the coins and taking the rolls of coins to a bank; or, (2) taking the coins to a bank and obtaining the bank personnel""s assistance in counting coins using a bank""s counting machine. The choices were so unacceptable that ordinary people just let coins accumulate (e.g., in their coin jars).
Some of assignee""s patents are directed to a coin handling device that is practical for self-service use by a xe2x80x9ctypical consumer.xe2x80x9d In some embodiments, assignee""s patents disclose a coin-counting device which can treat as waste the slugs, foreign coins, dirt, lint, light paper and xe2x80x9cvarious other objectsxe2x80x9d that are input by untrained users, thus, providing a practical coin handling device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a coin counter/sorter and coupon/voucher dispensing device 100, which is similar to that shown in FIG. 12 of assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,079. The device 100 generally includes a coin counting/sorting portion 102 and a coupon dispensing portion 104. The coin counting portion 102 includes an input tray 106, a voucher dispensing slot 108, a coin return slot 110, a sorting/counting mechanism 112, and customer I/O devices, including a keyboard 114, additional keys 115, a speaker 116 and a video screen 118. The coupon dispensing portion includes an activating device 120 (such as a button) and a coupon receptacle 122. The device 100 can include various indicia, signs, displays, advertisements and the like on its external surfaces.
FIG. 2 illustrates a perspective view of an angled coin tray and peak structure (similar to FIG. 14 of assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,079), while FIG. 3 illustrates a cross-sectional view of an angled coin tray, peaked structure and a transfer tray (similar to FIG. 15 of assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,079). With reference to FIGS. 2 and 3, bottom surface 202 of the input tray 106 is angled downward in a direction away from the transfer tray 206, when the input tray 106 is in its lowermost (or rest) position 208. Thus, coins do not begin flowing into the transfer tray 206 until a user begins lifting the input tray 106, such as by lifting handle 204. As the user lifts the input tray 106 from its lowermost position 208 to an upper position 210, coins become positioned higher than the pivot point (or peak) 214. Accordingly, such coins begin to slide, move over peak 214 and into the transfer tray 206.
In some instances, a user may be required to use his hands in connection with feeding coins out of the input tray. Specifically, if the user lifts the tray too fast, the user may need to place his hands near the peak, for example, to prevent coins from leaving the input tray too quickly in order to avoid jamming of the machine. If, on the other hand, the user lifts the tray too slowly, the user may need to place his hands on the coins in the input tray so as to assist the coins out of the input tray and over the peak. In either case, a user""s hands may be exposed to coin grime and small sharp objects.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an automatic coin input tray such that a user does not need to physically touch (or only, in very limited circumstances, needs to physically touch) coins during the feeding process. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an automatic coin input tray which meters coins in such a fashion as to reduce coin jams. In addition, it would be advantageous to indicate to a user when coins were being fed too quickly to the automatic coin input tray, so as to reduce the likelihood of coin jams.
The present invention is designed to minimize the aforementioned problems and meet the aforementioned, and other, needs.
In one embodiment, the automatic coin input tray includes a coin-staging section, a delivery disk section and a ramp section. A user pours coins onto the coin-staging section, which are then delivered to the delivery disk section under the force of gravity. The delivery disk section automatically meters the coins provided to the ramp section by providing a rotatable disk that sinks into a coin-input buffer, based upon the weight of coins placed thereupon. Accordingly, instead of all coins being fed to the ramp section at once, a more limited number of coins are provided to the ramp section. In addition, a controller circuit is provided to stop rotation of the rotatable disk and, hence, delivery of further coins, upon sensing various conditions including, for example, a coin jam.
Other embodiments, objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.